Autumn Leaves
by FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife
Summary: Rose had just moved into her new home. She probably should have tried to just settle down and unpack, but no. She wanted to explore, so she explored. And what she found, blew her away. What was that ugly thing? what were those tiny, colorful creatures? [Oneshot]


**I promised myself. I promised myself that I would never write fanfiction for a kid's movie. I guess I'm breaking that promise now. Freaking great, I'm so proud of myself.**

* * *

It was a warm, autumn afternoon. The trees glowed russet and gold, and leaves blanketed the ground, creating a soft carpet to play in. And play, is what Rose did. She called her black cocker spaniel, Buddy, and set off, determined to make the most of the leaves before they turned soggy.

Sure, she was twelve years old, too old for playing, in her opinion. But, she was bored, as she was an only child, and they had just moved to a house in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors to have fun with either. Who was going to judge her?

Rose began exploring, getting deeper, and deeper into this strange forest. Supposedly, no one had ever gone very far before. At least that's what people said. Rose didn't really doubt them, there wasn't much to see, but trees in every direction. Even the pretty colors of autumn got boring after a while.

Out of nowhere, Buddy started barking. "What are you doing, boy?" Rose knelt next to her dog, stroking his black fur. "Do you smell a rabbit?" He started padding forwards, pausing to make sure she was following.

Rose didn't want her best friend to get lost in the forest, so she followed. Suddenly, she heard singing in the distance.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round  
_  
 _The one with the prettiest of views_

Whoever it was, they truly had an absolutely gorgeous singing voice. Well, it seemed to be two people, singing in harmony. Their voices blended perfectly, bringing Rose almost into a trance. She really wanted to find out where it was coming from. But why were they so deep into the forest?

 _It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

 _Its got sights to give you shivers_

The voices were closer now. They were probably on the other side of the hill that Rose was now faced with. It was fairly steep, but there was roots and ridges that she could grab onto if she really needed to. Which she did, because she hadn't had much practice in climbing, as she lived in the city her whole life.

 _But it sure would be prettier with you_

Rose finally reached the top of the hill, and came face-to-face with... a creature. It was horribly ugly. It's clothes were nice enough, a soft pink dress with a white knitted cardigan, but it's features... not so much. It was short, barely up to Rose's knees. It had pale purple hair, tied up in two messy pigtails on top of it's head. It had crooked teeth that protruded from it's mouth, like a shark. And it weird claws, almost like a dog's, instead of fingernails. Clearly, it was a monster of some sort.

Rose screamed and almost fell back down the hill, scrambling backwards. "What kind of... _thing_ are you?" Rose yelped, staring at the creature.

The thing's face crumpled, and it let out a series of high-pitched wails, followed by a gasp. It took a moment, but Rose realized the thing was _crying_.

Wait a minute, there were two more, even smaller creatures! They came out from behind the monster's pigtails, since they were only about three inches tall. They were much prettier, one had teal skin and cobalt hair, the other had bubblegum pink skin and hot pink hair.

Their voices were exactly the same volume and pitch as a human, which was strange. Rose knew this because the pink one had started to console the monster. "No, don't listen to whatever she is. If you weren't beautiful, would King Gristle have asked you to marry him? Yes, let it out, you can cry all you like, Bridget."

"Poppy... what is that thing?" The blue thing was staring at her curiously. Rose stared back. These creatures, they weren't any animal that she had seen or heard of before.

Suddenly, Buddy came out of the pile of leaves he had been hiding in. He started running towards _Bridget_ , his wavy fur flowing. As Rose noticed this, she realized that the monster could probably kill her dog. "No, boy, wait! Stop!"

But Buddy wasn't attacking Bridget. He was jumping on her and licking the tears off her face. The tiny things stared at Rose's dog like he was an alien, meanwhile Bridget had stopped crying. Rose quickly came over and pulled the cocker spaniel off Bridget. Rose stared into her purple eyes. "What are you?"

"I'm a..." Bridget sniffed. "I'm a Bergen. W-what are you?" Rose now felt bad for making Bridget cry. She was clearly very sensitive, plus, she couldn't be too bad, if Buddy liked her.

"I'm a human, haven't you heard of us? We're literally everywhere in the entire world." Rose paused, and stared at the tiny creatures that were now on Bridget's shoulders. "What are those?" The blue one scowled at her, obviously annoyed at her for upsetting it's friend.

"Hey! We're more than things you kn-" It was cut off by the pink one, Poppy, elbowing it in the stomach.

"We're Trolls. I'm Poppy, and this is Branch." She gestured to the blue one. "Sorry, he doesn't like people insulting his friends." Branch rolled his blue eyes.

"Are there more of you? I heard you mention a king." Poppy smiled at Rose's question, a huge, beaming, proud smile.

"Yes, King Gristle is King of the Bergens. He proposed to Bridget last week." Poppy sent Bridget a wink. "And I'm Queen of the Trolls!" Now Branch was grinning at her, his eyes full of pride and... affection? Poppy didn't notice this, however, as she was too busy blabbering quickly.

"So Bridget is going to be Queen of the Bergens which is really great for her because she's always been just a scullery maid but she had a huge crush on Kin-" Poppy was interrupted from her word-vomit.

"Poppy!" Bridget buried her face in her clawed hands. Rose was scared that this would set the soon-to-be queen off again, so she quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you have a King?" Poppy blushed deeply, and cast the quickest glance in Branch's direction.

"Well, no I haven't really found anyone yet." The queen mumbled. Branch didn't look up from his feet, a less noticeable blush on his face. Rose put two and two together, and realized that he probably liked Poppy, as in... _liked_ liked. Whoa.

Suddenly, Rose remembered how far she was from home. "Hey, do you know the time by any chance?"

Obviously glad for the change of subject, Branch glanced at the setting sun. "About... seven, perhaps?" He murmured. Rose paled.

"Oh my God, I have to go!" And with that, Rose crashed her way back home, covered in leaves, and vowed that she would find the Trolls and the Bergens again someday.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I might write a sequel, but for now this is just a oneshot. A pretty terrible one. Why do I keep writing crappy oneshots?**

 **By the way, the song in this is _Cups_ by Anna Kendrick.**

 **~FALFAL**


End file.
